Fate and Freedom VIII: The Lightbringer and the Frostbane
Almost in the same moment that Nina and Kazir collided with each other, a great white flash obscured their forms for a few seconds, until it dissipated, and the pair were skidding backward, their arms poised outward behind them in order to keep their balance. "I do think now would be an excellent time to take your leave," Nina muttered quietly. "But-!" Skylar began. "Just go!" Nina barked. As Roux and Skylar began to trudge away, Makoto held her ground. "...No." she said placidly. Nina turned to face her. "Whyever not?" she inquired curiously. "We won't leave without her body." Nina averted her gaze slowly to behind her, cocking her head at Gale's bloodied corpse, before pivoting her whole vbody back to face Kazir, who smiled with satisfaction. She raised her palms toward the sociopath, and they began to glow with a dim white light. "Then you had best take cover," she huffed. She waited patiently for Roux and the others to get away from the clearing, boring into Kazir's serpentine pupils with her emerald eyes. Gleeful pride still curled his lips into a sinister smile. Even though this twisted, unlikeable young man bade her skin crawl and her blood boil, she maintained a cool head. "Do slither back into your hole. You've not even a ghost of a chance against me, and you know it full well. This is folly." Nina sighed, her voice maintaining is cold, near tonelessness. Kazir growled. "You'd just love ''that, ''wouldn't ''you!?" he snapped. "I can't wait to rip into ''teeny tiny ''bloody little strips, ''nice and slow! "Well then, sirrah, may I have this dance?" "Let's go you little bitch!" Whatever Nina had been preparing had finally finished charging as a great, shapless flash of pure white energy shot straight at Kazir, who savage flung his masamune at the attack, struggling a little to hold it at bay, sparks flying in all directions from the blade, which made a dreadful grinding, screeching noise under the strain, before finally deflecting the amorphous energy into a nearby building, tearing a huge chunk out of it in the process. "My ''turn!" Kazir yelled drawing his blade behind him before slowly slahing forward, appearing behind Nina, grinning. His smile faded, however, when he realized that his space tearing slash hadn't touched his opponent, instead of cutting her in two like it should have. "How-!?" Kazir started. "Did you really think that ''that ''pathetic manouvre would be enough to vanquish ''me? You insult me," Nina scoffed. "I can manipulate space and time. While my control over it may not be a strong as to undo the past or other such fancies, it does allow me to instigate minor space-time distortions: I am half a second out of sync with you, and we and the three girls...and Gale...are half a second out of sync with everything else, so as not to attract attention to this uncouth little display. In short, you cannot lay finger upon me. But please, do try again. It is rather amusing to watch you scurry about." Kazir growled again and swung his sword at Nina.Nina snorted with derision, and snapped her fingers. Instantly, time came to a standstill around her. She walked slowly behind Kazir, wrenching the sword from his grip with little effort whatsoever. She grunted as she thrust it into Kazir's chest, breaking the "stasis", and everything sprang into motion once more. Kazir stumbled forward, clutching the blade, grunting with pain as blood gushed from the wound. Makoto, watching from afar with Skylar and Roux, wasn't quite sure. but she could've sword she had heard "Nina curse in annoyance under her breath, as if she had failed something of great importance. "You lost, as I said you would, miscreant. Crawl back into the stygian depths from wence you came." Nina sighed with boredom and dismay. Kazir glared at her, his milky white irises and black, serpentine pupils still glowing with evil. He began to chuckle hoarsely, coughing up blood in between. "You might be able to fool yourself...but I can see right through your transparent facade," Kazir wheezed, coughing and spluttering. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Nina said. "You know...exactly...what I'm talking about..." Kazir wheezed. With the last of his strength used up, he collapsed into a bloody heap upon the snowy ground, his sword still encase within his chest. His body dissapeared in a cluster of snowflakes, which floated away with the breeze. Nina blinked slowly before calling out to the trio of girls. She barely seemed to raise her voice, and yet she was pitch pefect even from metres away. "You are back in sync with reality now. I suggest you take the body back to Hiro's house. I will meet you there." And with that, the mysterious, omnipotent, omniscient young girl began to slowly walk away into the night, until she was swallowed by the snowstorm and dissapeared. To Be Continued in: Fate and Freedom IX: Terror of the Flooded Forest Category:Fan Fiction